


Europe's Skies

by surefire



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, M/M, wrote before i read carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefire/pseuds/surefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble I made before I knew Carry On would even be a thing, so no spoilers! Just some cutesy moments between Simon and Baz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Europe's Skies

Fresh morning air brushed Baz’s cheekbones. He stood, bracing himself against the strong breeze overlooking the mist-scattered valley far below. A few, small birds fluttered below him, chasing and dive-bombing a hawk. The strange feeling of being above flying creatures came over him.

Snow stood a few paces back from the edge, watching Baz closely at his eyes darting back and forth, following the hawks every maneuver.

Simon joins Baz at the edge, the wind catching his golden hair and sending it rippling like a field of grain.

“So, you finally made it to the top of Zuse’s Peak, and you decide to go bird watching?” Simon teased, his eyes settling on the shapes of the birds.

Baz gives him a sideways glare. “I’m watching a battle, you’re the one who’s bird-watching.”

Simon placed his hand on his hip. “And now I’m looking at a geeky vampire.”

Baz rolls his eyes at him, and turns away from the ledge. “I’m your geeky vampire.”

Simon laughs. “We should probably start looking for them now. The book said they like early mornings for hunting.” He said, taking a big, leather bound book from his shoulder bag. he flipped through the pages, settling on one. Running his finger down the page until finding the passage.

“Mite Dragons are timid creatures of mist, shadows, and tricks. If threatened, they may retaliate in which ever means they see fit. To catch one up close, be silent, still, maybe play some soothing music to coax the creatures out. Food will never luer them, for they will only consume the creatures they have hunted and killed themselves.”

“Still got the iPod, Snow?” Baz asked, taking a blanket out of his own pack and spreading it on the dewy mountain grass.

Simon holds up the device and bluetooth speaker. “Time to test this thing out.” He says excitedly.

Baz smirks at his childness, and finishes smoothing out the blanket.

“Play some Metallica or something.” Baz suggests.

“Are you kidding? We need to coax them, not make them run for their lives.”

“Fine, have it your way. But no Taylor Swift, got it?”

“I don’t listen to that!” Simon says offendedly.

“Snow, I know everything about you. You were humming one of her songs at breakfast the other day.”

“That’s because Penelope wouldn’t stop playing it!” Simon complained.

He scolled through the options left to him, about half were Metallica and similar bands, all uploaded by Baz just to annoy him.  
“What about this, I think Agatha put it on here.” He says selecting a song.

 

“And you trust her enough to play it?” Baz inquired.

 

“Sure, I guess.” The song begins, sweet violins and a guitar.

Baz lays back on the blanket, his black hair spread out like raven’s wings.

“Sounds gay.” He says when the singer starts.

“You sound gay.”

Baz snorts. “What’s the name?”

“Europe’s Skies, by Alexander Rybak.”

Baz’s stormy gray eyes stare distantly into the overcast sky. Simon joins him on the blanket, his dark blue sweatshirt inches from touching Baz’s black cloak. He turns on to his side to face Baz. He can smell his faintly like pomegranates mixed with the scent of the grass and the dew.


End file.
